by the Administrative Core Unit that will be central to the efficient and effective operation of the Program Project. Firstly, the overall size of the Program is relatively compact, which should maximize the efficiency and facilitate the administration of the Program. Specific services and resources which will be provided by the Administrative Core Unit include: 1. Assistance with grant management and budgetary administration 2. Management of the Core Units 3. Computer Graphics/Spread Sheets 4. Statistical Analysis 5. Assistance with computer-based purchasing system 6. Travel arrangements for External Advisors and visiting scientists 7. Organization of the various meetings in the Program structure Personnel Professional Skills and Responsibilities: Kirk U. Knowlton, M.D. (Program Director/Project Leader/Core Leader). Dr. Knowlton will serve as the leader of the Administrative Core Unit and will be responsible for the overall scientific supervision of the Program, organization of the scientific review, liaison with institutional and national programs (NHLBI based), review of the Core operations, and other organizational aspects related to the Program. In addition, he will organize a yearly meeting of the Internal and External Advisory Committees to ensure quality control, foster the exchange of ideas, and review the progress of the Program on a yearly basis. Cheryl Tsai (Administrative Assistant) Ms Tsai is currently an Award Project Coordinator for the PPG. She will continue to be responsible for all the core activities as described in detail in Core C, Section C2. D. FACILITIES AVAILABLE Please see Resources and Facilities Form following this section. 292